


Make it Weird

by Lint



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/pseuds/Lint
Summary: “Welcome Sabrina,” Prudence offers in a whisper. “I think you're going to like it here with us.”





	Make it Weird

 

Sabrina hides just around a corner, fingers perched on the edge, watching nervously as Prudence answers the door. Shooting a quick look across the way, where Agatha and Dorcas also hide on the opposite side, both holding back giggles as if they know something she doesn't. She suddenly realizes this was possibly not her best idea, asking Prudence to send Harvey away, but it's too late to do anything about it now without exposing herself.

 

The door opens, and Prudence leans against the door frame, hand slowly sliding above her head.

 

Agatha and Dorcas fight another fit of giggles, while Sabrina holds her breath.

 

“Is Sabrina home?” Harvey asks, hand still poised in midair, as if he were just about to knock again.

 

Prudence does not answer him at first, sizing him up despite the fact that they've met before, no doubt wondering just what Sabrina sees in him. Questionable family history aside, witch hunting accusations, as well as simply not being her type.

 

Sabrina wonders just where these thoughts have manifested, but Agatha and Dorcas are looking at her pointedly, and she only rolls her eyes before pushing them from her mind.

 

“She is,” Prudence finally answers. “But currently unavailable.”

 

Harvey looks confused.

 

“Unavailable?”

 

Prudence's nails scratch along the door frame.

 

“Yes,” she carries on. “In the bath, I'm afraid. Warm buttermilk, even. To fetch her now would be simply criminal.”

 

“Buttermilk?” Harvey questions. “In the bath?”

 

Prudence stretches up as tall as she can stand, and Sabrina doesn't have to see her face to know the smile there is nothing short of unnerving, because Harvey's reaction is to take a step back.

 

“It's divine,” she defends. “I assure you. So, if that is all?”

 

Harvey's eyes cast over Prudence's shoulder, and Sabrina can't help to push back from the wall with a gasp, Agatha and Dorcas giggling yet again.

 

“Tell her,” Harvey begins, gaze moving back to Prudence, but retreating another step. “Um, that I stopped by, and that... I need to talk to her.”

 

Prudence allows another long pause.

 

“Message received,” she assures, before promptly slamming the door in his face.

 

Her eyes are locked with Sabrina's as she walks up the stairs, Agatha and Prudence letting their laughter flow, thoughts letting her in on just what is so funny. Harvey is a frightened little bunny in their minds, Prudence the big bad wolf poised to devour him, and Sabrina groans forcing them out once more.

 

“Well that was pointless,” Prudence offers, coming to a stop just a step below Sabrina. “Don't know why I ever agreed to it.”

 

She shoots a look at her sisters, who both scurry down the hall.

 

“Next time, do your own dirty work.”

 

Sabrina cranes her neck to see the pair enter the bathroom, before looking back to Prudence with a curious arch in her brow.

 

“They're drawing you a bath,” she answers the unasked question.

 

“And why are they doing that?”

 

Prudence smiles, and Sabrina knows it mirrors the one she'd given Harvey, slow and unnerving.

 

“Because I may be many things,” she goes on, taking the final stair to push past Sabrina and move down the hall to join her sisters. “But a liar is not one of them. Truth delayed is still truth, is it not?”

 

Sabrina doesn't quite know how to answer that as Prudence beckons with her finger.

 

“Come along then. I promise it wasn't an exaggeration on my part in telling your former beau that it's divine. You might even wonder how you've gone your entire life without one.”

 

Sabrina moves toward her without thinking, hair raising on the back of her neck with the arm that slides around her shoulder, as Prudence guides her to the bathroom. The tub is already full, and she's about to ask just how that is, before the obvious explanation of magic comes across. Agatha and Dorcas sprinkle a few flower petals along the top, before stepping back with hands clasped in front of them.

 

“Undress,” Prudence commands.

 

Sabrina hesitates, shy among three pairs of eyes observing her.

 

“Are you,” she starts, fingers fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “Just going to watch?”

 

That smile again. Sabrina is really starting to like it.

 

“We're all sisters here,” Prudence assures. “Aren't we girls?”

 

“Yes,” they agree in unison. “All sisters.”

 

“We hide nothing from each other,” Prudence offers, extending a hand toward the tub.

 

Still Sabrina wavers.

 

Prudence moves closer to her, bending slightly so that her lips are perched next to Sabrina's ear.

 

“I could help if you like,” she offers. “That certainly would be more fun.”

 

Her eyes shoot quickly to Agatha and Dorcas, whose expressions offer nothing.

 

Sabrina remains still as Prudence's reaches for her shirt, fabric pinched between her fingers, but not pulling up until Sabrina gives a nod. She takes her time, never commenting on the flush in Sabrina's cheeks, or the goosebumps that dot her skin.

 

“There,” she says when the last article of clothing is dropped to the floor. “No need to be bashful with one so lovely, right girls?”

 

“Yes,” Agatha agrees.

 

“Lovely,” Dorcas echoes.

 

Prudence takes Sabrina's hand, guiding her into the tub, and brings it to her lips just has Sabrina slips inside.

 

“Oh,” she gasps, surprised at how pleasant it actually feels, eyes closing to the amused hum of the Sisters as they all move around. She can feel Prudence play with the ends of her hair, perched at the top of the tub, as Agatha and Dorcas shift to each side and raise both of her arms and begin to scrub ever so gently.

 

Eyes still closed she feels a kiss pressed atop her head, as the Sisters follow with each of her hands, and Sabrina sighs content.

 

“Welcome Sabrina,” Prudence offers in a whisper. “I think you're going to like it here with us.”

 

/\

 

“They're close,” Sabrina comments, watching as Agatha and Dorcas exit the dining hall after excusing themselves from the lunch table.

 

Prudence follows her line of sight.

 

“We all are.”

 

“Yeah, but I mean-”

 

Prudence's attention snaps swiftly back to her.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Sabrina looks down to her tray.

 

“Just that, well, sometimes they seem closer with each other than with you.”

 

She looks up again.

 

“No offense.”

 

Prudence frowns.

 

“None taken.”

 

She sighs.

 

“Callous as your observation may be, you're not wrong.”

 

“No?”

 

Prudence places her fork purposely on the table, as if the pause will keep her from continuing the conversation, Sabrina welcomed into their fold but still too new to be let in on every little thing. She pushes the tray aside, twining her fingers before laying hands to rest upon the table.

 

“They've always had each other. Even before I came along.”

 

This surprises Sabrina because, even with her observation, she just naturally assumed it had been the three of them from day one. The fact that it hasn't, just seems to give it that much more merit.

 

“Covens exist because there is more power, more protection, in a group. It's the same for orphans.”

 

Sabrina agrees with a nod.

 

“I'm an orphan,” she offers up.

 

The smirk on Prudence's face is telling, that while technically true, their stories are nowhere close to similar.

 

“Yes,” Prudence agrees. “But you've always had something we didn't. Your Aunts. Your cousin. A family.”

 

She clears her throat.

 

“We had nothing but the coven.” She glances to the door where Agatha and Dorcas had made their exit. “Even then, I had something they didn't. Before Father Blackwood's revelation, he still doted on me, raised me as if I was his. And while he readily accepted my sisters, he did not show them the same favor.”

 

She takes a sip of her drink.

 

“Their bond is solid. Not even I could break it.”

 

Her eyes go dark.

 

“The only one who ever came close, was you.”

 

Sabrina looks to her hands, sees the knife suddenly in them, the blade going across Agatha's throat. Her eyes quickly shoot back to Prudence, who no doubt put the thought there.

 

“I wanted to punish them,” Prudence goes on off the vision. “For daring to pull such a stunt without me. As if I wasn't already aware they don't truly need me.”

 

Sabrina doesn't believe that.

 

“They submit to you,” she says. “Follow your every word.”

 

Prudence laughs lightly.

 

“You make it sound as if I'm a dictator,” she chides. “But yes, I dare say I'm the strongest point of the triangle. They recognize that power and follow accordingly. That doesn't mean they couldn't carry on without me. That they wouldn't have, had I been sacrificed in the Feast of Feasts.”

 

Sabrina accepts the statement with a single nod.

 

“They still don't like me,” she says softly.

 

Prudence laughs again.

 

“Of course they don't,” she replies, reaching across the table to take Sabrina's hand in hers. “Did I not just say you're the only one who came close to breaking them? That you and you alone have the power to do so?”

 

Her thumb rubs slow circles across the skin.

 

“They accept you because I do,” she states. “Perhaps in time, they'll come to accept you for themselves.”

 

/\

 

Sabrina isn't sure what time it is, when she feels someone slipping into her bed, automatically thinking it to be Prudence because things have been progressing that way. Not her, when she catches the faintest whiff of honeysuckle, and remembering that she's off with Father Blackwood for the weekend in an attempt at some sort of family bonding ritual. Arms wrap around her, the floral aroma becoming stronger as Dorcas tucks her head just under Sabrina's chin.

 

“What's wrong?” she asks through a yawn.

 

Dorcas doesn't answer right away, her hold tightening momentarily.

 

“Bad dream,” she confesses softly. “It's silly, but Prudence always... She's not here and you-”

 

“It's okay,” Sabrina assures readily.

 

A scent of lilac wafts from behind, as another body slips into the bed, arms enclosing across Dorcas' before Agatha presses into Sabrina's back and settles her head just above on the pillow.

 

“Did you have a bad dream too?”

 

Agatha shakes her head.

 

“More power in three,” she answers.

 

Sabrina sighs against the pillow, somewhat bewildered at how natural this feels, reaching up to caress Dorcas' cheek.

 

“What was it?” she asks. “The dream?”

 

It's funny the way Dorcas nuzzles into the touch, almost like Salem would do.

 

“Witch hunters,” she admits. “Had us surrounded. They were going to hang us, or burn us, I don't remember. We were dead just the same.”

 

Sabrina can feel Agatha's grip tighten on Dorcas' arm.

 

“No witch hunters here,” she assures softly. “And if there were? I'd protect you.”

 

Some unspoken message bounces between the Sisters. Sabrina can almost hear it herself, but not quite make out the exact words.

 

“We believe you,” they chime in unison.

 

Their assurance feels like vindication.

 

“You do?”

 

“We do,” Agatha encourages.

 

“You're one of us now,” Dorcas adds.

 

“Sister,” they both say.

 

Sabrina smiles to herself, shifting to press closer to Dorcas, and Agatha doing the same from behind. Drifting off to sleep again, she dreams about the four of them, hands connected in a forest and the thrill of power brewing between.

 

So strong, that even the Dark Lord himself would flinch.

 

 


End file.
